


love takes two

by Authumnder



Category: DIA - Fandom, IOI
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authumnder/pseuds/Authumnder
Summary: Love takes two. One is sure, the other is insecure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so ugly and weird I don't even know why I made this in the first place. Mostly thirst, ha!

I didn’t expect something like _rejection_ and _humilitation_ to happen to me the first time I decided to just _get it done_ and straightforwardly ask him about his feeling. Okay, maybe it was arrogant of me to think that, but still I didn’t expect it to be this embarrasing. And painful.

“You’re like... _a little sister_ , Chaeyeon. It’d be... weird.” He said glumly, carefully, as if he was afraid of breaking my heart, which was useless, really, since my heart was already torn in pieces.

I blinked back tears, looking at him with disbelief. _How could you_? I wanted to confront, _it’s okay to turn me down, but must you say that?_ But instead, I blurted out an _why_? Which was, of course, would hurt me more.

“No, no, don’t answer that.” I shook my head hastily. I wouldn’t want his explanation towards the reason why he thought that the idea of me and him, together, was weird. Not now, not ever. “So, you don’t like me. Fine.”

Now it was him shaking his head. “No, no, Chaeyeon—don’t get me wrong, I don’t dislike you, no way.”

“ _Gong Myung_ ,” my voice was firm, stern even. I didn’t even realise that I had called him _Gong Myung_ , without _–ssi_ or even _oppa_. Just his name, and it felt awfully nice when it shouldn’t have. “Be reasonable, will you? Do you like me or do you not like me? That way, it’ll be easier for me to make up my mind.” I was never a girl who was too honest about her feelings, but like this, I had no choice but to be truthful and blunt. Also, what I said was true, anyway. I had to make up my mind quickly—either get over him or continue _liking_ him. That way, it’ll also hurt less, right?

Or, probably, I was still hoping that he’d.. you know... change his mind.

I brushed that thought away.

“I like you, but not _that way_ , okay? I’m really sorry, Chaeyeon, but you’re so young and beautiful. You can get any boys your age you want, but not me, okay? I’m old—”

“Oh, so should I call you _Uncle_ now? Since you’re old and has wrinkle and all while I am so young, basically a baby?” I replied sarcastically. “You’re not old, you’re just three years older than me, Gong Myung. And I’m frigging _nineteen_ , _twelve_ if based on Korean age.”

Gong Myung shot me a terrified look like someone whose cover was blown—which made me weirdly happy. Why, I didn’t even know. It was very strange since a minute ago I was so devastated and here I was, trying my best so Gong Myung wouldn’t notice my half-grin. Plus, I was still not sure whether Gong Myung would change his mind or not. Mostly not, but a girl could hope, right?

I tried again, “So?”

“Well, that doesn’t change the fact that I’m old.” He said finally, so stubborn that I ought to throw him a punch or two. “Chaeyeon, hear me out. You know that you’re pretty and smart, right? On top of that, you’re very kind too. So, why would you spend your precious time with _me_? I’m just a college student, a very ordinary one at that, too. While you, you _shine_ , Chaeyeon. When you walk pass people, they’ll turn their head so they can see you again. You’re shining so bright while I’m fading in the background. Why would you want to be with me?”

I was surprised to hear this. I didn’t know. I had never known. I was trembling so bad that the only word I could utter was, “That I wonder too.”

Gong Myung smiled, a _winner_ smile. As if! Never would I let him walk out of this without getting explanations. He started backing out, still smiling eventhough I wasn’t sure what made him happy. Certainly he liked me too, right? He probably was just insecure.

“Wait, I’m not done, yet!” I shouted loudly. Yes, there was no way I would let my feeling getting thrown away like this. When he stopped and sent me a dizzying smile, I started. “So, Gong Myung, if you think I’m all _that_ , care to explain why you’re rejecting me? And please keep in mind that I’d never found an extraordinary college student who is as smart and fine as you. Not like I’ll leave you the second I meet them, because you know, there’d be nothing I could ask again when I get you.”

The look on his face was priceless.

-

9:25 | Nov 11, 2016.

 


End file.
